wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Sound Advice/Archive/January 2007
=[[WZZM]] Suggestions "In an affront to Steven Colbert, [ [[WZZM]] ] was created by [[Bears]] in 1962." Amazing. But of course this needs to be backed up. Can we just take what you are saying as facts? There needs to be some truthyness to back this claim up I think. Can you cite your research? is it from the gut? --[[User:D0rian|D0rian]] 17:14, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I think that regardless of the level Colbertishness, It is a necissary article to educatate Americans on just one of the many reasons on whats wrong with with left. --[[User:D0rian|D0rian]] 18:21, 31 January 2007 (UTC) This article feels ''way'' too random right now. I'm just not sure how it fits into [[The Stephen Colbert Experience]]. I realize that there's a connection between WZZM and [[bears]], but ''not everything bear-related'' is automatically [[Stephen]]-related, [[Bible]]-related, and/or [[America]]-related. The [[Wikiality.com]] [[internets tube]] is here to serve [[Our Glorious Stephen]], [[God]], and [[Real Americans]]. You need to do a little more work to show us how the information in your article connects to this mission. You might also want to review the [[Wikiality:Peer Review/Common|List of Common Problems]] and [[SPG]] guides. --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 04:19, 4 February 2007 (UTC) I agree entirely with the above. This needs to go before Stephen finds out it's here and revokes our privilege to spread the truthiness. --[[User:Radiofreewill|Radiofreewill]] 03:52, 7 February 2007 (UTC) [[Zombie Bears]] Author's Comments I feel this article is good enough to make "Featured Article" with a little improvement. Does anyone have any suggestions for improvement?--[[User:ColbertNationEditor|ColbertNationEditor]] 15:58, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Suggestions :In the first paragraph there are a few [[SPG]] mistakes. Also, you have quite a few "dead ends" in your coverage. :Allow me to [['splain]]: :# The Democratic Alliance of Koalas is mentioned, but the link is to only [[Koalas]] and not the alliance :## Also, in a related note, are they allied with any other [[America Hating Groups]]? :# Zombie Bear Shaman is mentioned, but never expanded upon :# Bear Voodoo sounds very frightening, but nothing more than the name is given, why are you taunting us so!? :# you only have 2 sections, you don't tell us very much about Zombie Bears, and we need to know more about this new breed of [[Godless Killing Machine]]. :# Speaking of breeding...is there only one Zombie Bear? If not, how do they breed? What is the difference between males and females? Can you tell us anything about their young? What happens to them when they get old? Do they get old? Do they get married? Are they social animals? How do they interact in their groups? You should do a spoof on "Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom" and have some intrepid explorer describe hunting for a Zombie Bear, which would allow you to explain a little more about these heretofore unknown beasts :I did like the Hillary ref, very sly...--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 18:21, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I have greatly updated the [[Zombie Bear]] page to make it more comprehensive, as well as created the [[The Democratic Alliance of Koalas]] for completeness. Please let me know of any more changes that can improve these pages. --[[User:ColbertNationEditor|ColbertNationEditor]] 22:55, 2 February 2007 (UTC) [[Koala]] Suggestions I think this page could also stand to have an initial "going over" for polishing before getting into content questions. Both the [[Common Mistakes Beginners Make]] and [[SPG]] pages should be helpful. Another key focus for the page should be adding [[internal links]], which shouldn't be hard to do since you reference many pages that exist on [[Wikiality.com]]. If you'd like some help with this, or have questions, let me know. --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 05:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC) I have fixed the internal link problem, and the [[SPG]] mistakes. I believe it is now ready for a content check.--[[User:ColbertNationEditor|ColbertNationEditor]] 21:27, 4 February 2007 (UTC) [[King Kong]] Author's Comments I have uncovered the link on the hatred between colbert and kong. They have always been mortal enemies since kong tried to steal colberts wife. Suggestions ...but this page is too random. It needs to focus a little, go over to the [[common things beginners do]] page and try to follow some of those things. Also, try to spoof something: the original story or the many versions [[Hollywood]] has made of it, or maybe even make it a not-so-sly comparison to some political party or figure ([[Dick Cheney]]?). Check out [http://history.sandiego.edu/gen/filmnotes/kingkong.html this link] which has a quick overview of both the story and the making of the some of the earlier film versions. Note: that link says the film was supposed to be the "the ultimate in adventure". Why not write the page in an exaggerated "adventure" style, complete with macho men and damsels in distress and other common stereotypes from disaster/hero movies.--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 21:22, 3 February 2007 (UTC) [[Glenn Beck]] Suggestions Very good "ear" for captions! Now, down to business... * minor capitalization issues * you introduced the family who bought out his family ranch, and how they turned it into a meth lab, etc. Did that experience effect young Glenn? If so, in what way(s)? You started the story about the black family, now where did they go? Where did Glenn get his superpowers of knowing everything? Did he injest any of the meth-poisoned corn before his family moved away and did it turn him into some kind of Super-Knower! OHMYGOD! Did the black family follow him to the city? You must explain how he got to be so all-knowing and what happened to that family, your readers want to know!--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 23:19, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Alright.. I'll try to progress it a little more. I wasn't sure how to make an f'ed up enough childhood that would explain why he is the way he is... but ended up doing a star wars type of darth vaderish storyline to explain Beck's hidden awkwardness, if not bitterness, to non-conservatives. Please let me know if anything needs to go. I want to be funny but I don't want it to be a chore to read through a dry paragraph with little jokes. --[[User:GlennBecksATool|GlennBecksATool]] 03:11, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Glenn Beck is a joke...and a tool...I don't see you having any problems with making it funny--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 03:24, 29 January 2007 (UTC) =Week of 1/21/07= [[Iowa]] Suggestions * This page doesn't seem to have too many formatting problems: ** a few pics ** plenty of sections (some blank or need to be expanded) * However, there are a few things that need fixes... ** lots of good stuff, but there isn't a single thread holding them together. Without it, the page just sort of wanders around, but not in the way the state name suggests it should...maybe wandering around could be the thread? ** although the running joke of everyone shooting people could also be a unifying thread? There is more than enough material to work with, it just needs some editing.--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 19:14, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Nice start, however, only 2 sections need work (or can be deleted): * History, Or Why Would Corn Farmers Need So Many Damn Guns? * Achieving Statehood :The "Typical Day in Iowa" is priceless. The rest of the page needs a little [[SPG]] work.--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 21:01, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Internal Linking in Iowa I would mostly second what [[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] has already said. My main concerns are that the page does need some attention to [[SPG]], as well as a bit more cohesion in the overall "narrative." I agree that the two sections noted above need to expanded or cut. I also think that the piece as a whole could do with some internal linking - you reference a whole lot of people, places, and things for which articles on [[Wikiality.com]] exist. It is a Very Good Thing to link your article to other articles. My usual approach is to just start putting [[brackets]] around things, hit "Show preview," and see what turns blue. If it stays red and it seems likely that there ''should'' be a page for it (e.g., if it were a term like "[[Presidint]]"), I would check my spelling. If I had that right, and it was still red, I would do a search to see if maybe the page is called something close to that (like maybe "[[The President]]"). If you have questions about this, or want help with links on the page, feel free to ask. --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 03:54, 4 February 2007 (UTC) =[[Ann Coulter]]= It definitely needs a rewrite. Comes off as way too resentful. There should be an artificial appreciation for her, like O'reilly & Bush. She should be the "greatest" woman radio pundit. We can use External Sources to link to harsh reviews of her books, etc.--[[User:Pro-Lick|Pro-Lick]] 22:24, 8 February 2007 (UTC) =[[Charlene (I'm Right Behind You)]]= Comments, Suggestions, etc. I think this article is great. It is a good example of riffing on the littlest bit of info. Colbert dropped, but still keeping it withing the "[[Stephen Colbert Experience]]." I do wish there were some reference to The Police and Sting, or even Puff Daddy and the Notorious BIG, since the song is an obvious takeoff on "I'll be Watching You.", but maybe this would be too obvious. I would also be happy to write that stuff up if noone objected. --[[User:Esteban Colberto|Esteban Colberto]] 19:56, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :I also think this article has potential, but I think it needs some work. Since this is obviously an important part of the rich history of [[The Stephen Colbert Experience]], I would love to see you give it a truthification.--[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 19:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) =[[Factoid]]= Suggestions * are "factoids" supposed to replace [[truthyisms]]? * some sections, as it is, it is a HUGE BLOCK OF WORDS with very few breaks. * some pictures would help too, maybe some people famous for speaking in factoids. * I feel the definition isn't quite as truthy as it should be (maybe a little more mystery, the article seems very self-aware) * get rid of the randomness, it is not truthiness ** the "new" history about "God invented America...etc" ** Galileo dying then writing a book Remember, these are just suggestions--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 16:47, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks! *Truthyisms? Well, I don't know... *I added some paragraph breaks and divided the whole thing into smaller sections. *Pictures: will get around to that... *Definition: fixed (I hope). *Wait... are the "God" and "Galileo" things to be gotten rid of or retained? I was under the impression that they're the, um, truthiest parts (since many people gut-feel that Galileo underwent some very bad persecution, and America was somehow created by God); and I added the other stuff just to give some context. But I threw away the "writing a book" part. [[User:Bi|Bi]] 17:58, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::Galileo/God thing is very truthy, but not the writing a book after dying, only the undead can do that, unless you are saying Galileo is a zombie. But then, it would be too random.--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 18:37, 24 January 2007 (UTC) OK, there's now a picture. :) [[User:Bi|Bi]] 17:47, 25 January 2007 (UTC) '''Feedback and suggestions''': I went in and added some internal links, and made a few minor edits to try to tie the whole piece a bit more to the "Wikiality.com" project as I see it. I stuck the Mailer bit in a "Factoid" box, just to break up the text a little, and added a couple of tags so that it's linked to the proper categories. As it stands at the moment, I find this piece appealing but maybe still a bit random. I don't know why, but I come away from this still feeling like I don't know what a "factoid" is. You give a lot of "history," and a few examples, but it sort of eats itself in the end. Like WatchTV, I wonder about the relationship between [[factoid]]s and [[truthyism]]s. Perhaps you could compare/contrast these? Maybe what you're really trying to do belongs more in the truthyism category than in the factoid - factoids might be more like soundbites? I think this is a good story, but it almost feels like ''too much'' story for the "factoid." --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 19:58, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, if I have to give a distinction I'd probably say that "factoid" is more concrete and relates more to the physical universe, while "truthyism" is something more lofty and abstract and pie-in-the-sky. Of course, this may have nothing to do with how these terms are defined and used elsewhere, but that doesn't matter does it? :) [[User:Bi|Bi]] 18:45, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, it does matter, "factoid" contains the word fact and "truthyism" contains the word truth. And that makes all the difference in the world.--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 18:50, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :::I think the newly added distinction helps a lot!! --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 21:07, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, it does, will this be nominated to be "featured"?--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 20:54, 3 February 2007 (UTC) =[[Wikinazi]]This page has been nominated for [[Talk:Featured Articles|Featured Article]] voting. You can go [[Talk:Featured Articles|here]] to vote, and/or continue to leave suggestions, comments, etc. for this article on Peer Review.= This is a beautiful page. The picture must one day be given front page featured status! Along with the tombstone! Also, love the link to [[Colbert Vandal]], brilliant dictionary page, too, btw. However...(isn't there always a "however" in these things?) there are a few [[SPG]] mistakes, and it contians only 2 (just 2?!) solutions to wikinazis. There must be more. If there is a [[God]] in Heaven, there has to be more! Otherwise, this page looks ready to nominate.--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 21:07, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm working on this page (which was started by ColbertNationEditor, thanks hero). In the future, some ideas are a list (partial of course), of users who were blocked for having some association with Colbert, a section called "Hate Speech" which would include some of the more egregious anti-Colbert quotes on wikipedia, and perhaps a section on the history of the wikinazi that combines the recent battle between Colbert and Wikipedia and some real history.... --[[User:Esteban Colberto|Esteban Colberto]] 00:40, 4 February 2007 (UTC) minor truthification/adjustment I just went through and made some edits to the piece - mostly [[SPG]], adding internal links, reworking sentences for flow, minor stuff. I did do a little bit of work on the "tone," however. I, too, feel that with a bit of work this could definitely be "featurable" on the front page. With that in mind, I would want it to represent the best of [[Wikiality.com]]. Since we are clearly superior to the [[Wikipedophiles]], I feel it is important that the tone of the piece does not decend (accidentally or intentionally) into taunting. Teasing is alright, though. We can slap them around a little, as long as it's clear that we're not really looking to start a vandalism show-down. That was the major motivation behind the lines I added about [[Wikiality.com]] not tolerating vandalism - I feel we should recognize the potential charge of "hypocrisy," and make fun of ourselves, in order to show the difference between us and the "true" Wikinazis. Without at least a little bit of self-awareness about the [[irony]] of wanting to keep our site relatively vandal-free (which we do), I would be very uncomfortable with the idea of putting this on the front page. Other than that, I also agree with [[User:Esteban Colberto|Esteban Colberto]]'s suggestions about possibly including some of the history about the Colbert/Wikipedia feud, although I don't feel this is a necessity. I would love to see this on the front page soon! --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 05:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I think I'm happy with this page as it is and I don't feel it needs any more. Proposed sections could be added to other pages, [[wikilobbying]] for example. --[[User:Esteban Colberto|Esteban Colberto]] 18:18, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Seconded. It should stay on Peer Review for its required week, to see if other folks have suggestions, comments, etc., and to give you all time to let it breathe. You may find some minor adjustments that you want to make between now and then, but overall I think the page is great. When the time comes, I definitely think it should be nominated for [[Talk:Featured Articles|Featured Article]] voting. --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 19:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) =[[Confucius]]This page has been nominated for [[Talk:Featured Articles|Featured Article]] voting. You can go [[Talk:Featured Articles|here]] to vote, and/or continue to leave suggestions, comments, etc. for this article on Peer Review.= Comments, Suggestions, etc. Um, I really don't think this is "Feature" material. I just wanted to put something new on this page, and I do think it's kinda funny. I wrote this as a one-off because I wanted an excuse to use [[User:Esteban Colberto|Esteban Colberto's]] wonderful [[:Image:Paicolbert.jpg|image]]. I mean, it was just sitting around in his gallery, waiting for a home and all... Anyway, feel free to "review" [[Confucius]] (or not, as is more likely). You might learn something new about this fascinating thinker (you won't, believe me). Just to answer the question before it's asked: I feel this works better as a short piece, which is why there aren't more sections. So all suggestions to "''add a section about X''" will be met with great hostility. That is, unless you want to write the proposed section, and it's brilliant. --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 04:42, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Suggestions: * perhaps a few examples of his fortune cookie advice columns. * Also, a little history about the guy, he is oriental, but what kind of [[Foreigner]] was he? Besides all the advice, how was he useful to Americans? (which is the only reason why we wuold have this article) * how did he get into the advice business? * did he start as a child? And what was it like to go to school with a kid who was always talking in riddles and being such a busy-body * any rivals in school? * did he have any brothers or sisters? * did he ever try to use his "advice" on his parents (while they were trying to punish him?) * There are probably more, but I think that can be a nice start--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 16:33, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I added some of his fortune cookie advice. [[User:Bi|Bi]] 18:02, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::I like that you added the cookie advice, but I think the sayings need to be nonsensical, since this is confusionism after all. Other than that, this is a funny article. I agree with pretty much all your point thisniss.--[[User:Esteban Colberto|Esteban Colberto]] 19:46, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I have taken ''some'' of these suggestions - a bit more about why Confucius matters ("[[Confucius#The Legacy of Confucius|The Legacy of Confucius]]" section), and I've incorporated the fortunes into a new section called "[[Confucius#Confusian Truthyisms|Confusian Truthyisms]]." I ended up making a template ([[Template:Csay]]) for these, because I thought they would look better on the page than a series of random-ish quotes. You all may disagree (especially the "you"s that are Admins, and have to keep up with Templates). But I couldn't figure out any prettier way to do this based on my own limited knowledge. I left several open "fortunes," in case anyone is feeling particularly truthy. "My" truthyism is actually a quote from a modern master of Confusionism - you can follow the link to find its source if you don't recognize it right away. :) What else do you think the page needs? [[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|Watch]], do you think the "early life" is crucial? I'm not quite feeling it right now (I'm extra sleepy and stupid this month, too), but it seems like you might have a vision. Confucius say: if you're inspired, you should edit him! --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 04:23, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Newer edits, now to the next stage? I have reworked the piece again and feel that it is ready to leave Peer Review. Since I would like to use this as a "process example" (and I do like Confucius enough that I wouldn't mind seeing him on the front page), I would like to nominate it for a Featured Article. What should I do next? --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 03:37, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Technically, it hasn't been up for a week, but since [[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|the person who created the page]] never bothered to put that rule about being on [[Peer Review]] for at least a week before going to Feature Noms, you can go ahead and [[Talk:Featured Articles|nominate it]]. :Oh, but please make sure it passes the [[Wikiality:Peer Review/Common|Smell Test]] and make sure you read the Voting Rules [[Voting Rules|here]] and on the [[Talk:Featured Articles|nomination page]]. :Good Luck!--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 03:44, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::I am willing to wait an extra hour to make it officially one week. :) --[[User:Thisniss|thisniss]] 03:57, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Feature Nom I have nominated the page for [[Talk:Featured Articles|Featured Article]] voting. =[[Gerald Ford]]= =[[Kentucky]]= =[[Gloria Steinem]]This page has been nominated for [[Talk:Featured Articles|Featured Article]] voting. You can go [[Talk:Featured Articles|here]] to vote, and/or continue to leave suggestions, comments, etc. for this article on Peer Review.= =[[Revolving Door]]= =[[Non Faith Based Charities]]= =[[Bear Hunters of America]]= =[[George Washington]]= =[[Atheists]]= =[[Ralph Reed]]= =[[Condoleezza Rice]]= =[[Marx]]= =[[Jayson Blair]]= =[[Sharks]]= =[[Toyota]]= =[[Delaware]]= =[[Cylons]]= =[[Ted Kennedy]]= =[[Poincare conjecture]]= =[[Soledad O'Brien]]= =[[The Qur'an]]= =[[Stem Cell Research]]= =[[The New York Times]]= =[[Jew]]= =[[Serge LeBlanc]]= =Notes